


带明星

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	带明星

小狼狗有个女助理好久没有来上班了，经纪人就让小狼狗有时间给她打电话问问，然后小狼狗一打电话才知道这个女助理被一个渣男骗财骗色了。

这个渣男我们称他为h，小狼狗听完助理的故事非常的气愤，决定教训一下这个渣男，然后就找健身教练b要了几个膀大腰圆的大汉，雄赳赳气昂昂的去了渣男h经常出现的酒吧，渣男h正搂着两个漂亮小女孩说黄段子。

小狼狗特别霸气的说，无关人员都出去，这个场子我包了，说着就把h按在了吧台上。走近一看，果然h长了一张小白脸的脸，小狼狗说兄弟你玩弄过那么多女人要不是试试被玩弄的感觉？

说完几个大汉就把h拖到了厕所里堵上嘴给扒了，小狼狗拿着一摞钞票打他的漂亮翘屁股，说我带了十七个人，一个人射进去就给你五千块钱，不会白干你的，h吓的脸都白了，可是嘴被抹布堵着只能疯狂的摇头，小狼狗特别酷的打开了相机说开始吧。

然后小白脸h就被轮了，小狼狗全程录像，玩了两个多小时，到最后小白脸都神志不清了，十几个人干完后，小狼狗一边录像一边把小白脸嘴里的抹布拿出来，把自己的♂塞了进去，一边捅他的喉咙一边威胁他说要是敢咬下去，今天就别想活着出厕所。

小白脸哭的梨花带雨，身上脏兮兮的，嗓子都要被小狼狗捅破了，小狼狗射在他嘴里命令他咽下去，然后把他的手绑在厕所水管上，把钱卷成一卷一卷的塞到他小穴里。

最后小狼狗带着保镖扬长而去，把长达近三个小时的视频发给了助理小姐姐，还给她放了带薪假期。

后来小狼狗才知道小白脸开始在酒吧这种地方卖屁股了，再也没有碰过女人。

 

 

 

 

小狼狗十九岁生日会，来了好多粉丝，受j是为数不多的男粉，看起来平平无奇，但是在后排叫小狼狗名字的非常的大声，导致小狼狗频频看过去。

有个现场抽奖环节，小狼狗就让经纪人暗箱选那个男粉，经纪人知道他的德行一边抱怨一边操作，男粉果然选中了，可以第二天和其他三个选中的粉丝一起去现场探班，今晚先住在小狼狗安排的旅馆里。

活动结束后小狼狗装作偶遇的在厕所碰见了粉丝j，很热情的打了招呼，结果粉丝j脸红的和苹果一样，说我想抱抱你行吗，小狼狗主动张开双臂，男粉欢呼着抱上来，然后被小狼狗支起的帐篷咯到了。

小狼狗见他没有放开的意思，便主动去捏j的屁股，j还没反抗，小狼狗开心了，抱着j就去洗手台上解他的裤子。解开裤子才发现j居然穿着紧身的丝袜，又违和又色情，小狼狗啧啧称奇，然后理所应当的把人上了。

两个人在卫生间搞了一轮，小狼狗直接就着这个姿势，把他抱着出了厕所回到自己房间继续搞，搞完了说我送你一个礼物吧。然后把一颗td塞到j里面，说我送你的不能随便拿出来哦。

第二天j跟其他粉丝一起去探班的时候也一直塞着那个，开关在小狼狗手上，只要j靠近他二百米范围内，td就能感应到开关而疯狂乱动，就算是这样，j还是腿发抖着最近距离的去看小狼狗拍戏，小狼狗朝他笑，心说好下贱哦。

 

 

 

 

受z和小狼狗合作一部文艺片子，两人有床戏，镜头前，两个人各种亲昵，小狼狗鸡儿梆硬，z也超级配合的做各种表情反应，结果导演一喊卡，受z瞬间冰山脸从床上起来披上衣服看剧本，小狼狗因为反应太厉害不好意思当着剧组人起来，就支支吾吾的在床上拿被子捂着，眼神一瞥z，z毫无反应，除了化妆的红晕外身上一点情欲的表现都没有。

小狼狗就气哦，因为他身下的受没有一个不被他的技巧弄得欲仙欲死的，结果这位撩了他自己跟没事人似的。

当天晚上小狼狗朝导演要了粗剪的片子，一个人在宾馆研究，心说合着你这么欲仙欲死的表情全是演出来的，越想越气，特别想知道要是真的上床z是什么表情，然后小狼狗就带着加了点药的红酒去找z聊戏，z觉得奇怪但是也没说什么。

请小狼狗进屋后特别专业的开始说明天的戏该怎么怎么演，小狼狗看着那张巴拉巴拉的小嘴，直接扑上去亲了，z猛的一惊把人推开。

“哥，你是不是性冷淡啊？”小狼狗呜呜的撒着娇，心说咱俩都喝了这个酒怎么你一点事都没有。

z红了脸说我们虽然演情侣但是不至于要真的……这时候小狼狗凑过来拿着z的手放在裆上说哥我都难受死了你帮帮我，然后z呢，虽然没有多少感觉但是因为想体会剧本里他角色的心情和感受，想融入角色，也就鬼使神差的答应了。

然后两个人在没有摄像头和剧组人员围观下真正的上床了，这时候小狼狗才知道z被操的时候根本不是镜头里那么欲的表情，而是一直闭着眼咬着嘴唇，疼的眉头一皱一皱的，像小兽一样呜呜的呻吟，小狼狗虽然觉得货不对板但还是被这个反差吸引了，一问前辈果然是雏，那些表演都是看gv学的。

第二天继续拍的时候导演狠狠夸了z比昨天还入戏，完全找到了角色的感觉，z瞥了一眼小狼狗，于是在这个拍摄期间，两个人一直维持炮友关系，可戏结束了小狼狗再怎么约前辈z也不出来了。

#前辈z真的性冷淡#——小狼狗愤愤不平的在兔区匿名爆料。


End file.
